


Parlor Tricks

by CorsetJinx



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Cheating death is never easy. How fortunate then, that his family knows something of the trade.





	

The intruder went to his prize, bloated remains sloshing across the floor as he moved. No mouth or limb visibly reached for the body - Aldrich merely set upon it as a beast would its meal, devouring the corpse with greedy brutality. He watched - silent, hidden - until the first pained cry emanated from the gelatinous being, agonized shudders wracking the former Saint’s frame.

He moved then, leaving his niche with a whisper of scales and cloth.

“Thou thought it would be so easy to lay low a god?”

The mockery of his own body flopped gracelessly as Aldrich turned - more or less heaving his unwieldy mass about to face him. Bones peeked through the dark gray mass of the Lord’s body, breaking apart as they swam in humanity dregs. He sensed the other’s pain, his confusion and mounting frustration.

He watched even as the other’s body convulsed - trying, and failing, to expel the meal he’d so eagerly set upon moments before.

Gwyndolin tipped his head, unmoved when another piercing cry echoed throughout the chamber.

“Ruminate on what thou knowest of moonlight before seeking the sun. Stay, I prithee. Consume tainted flesh and the poison therein.”

Turning, he moved away from the struggling Lord - paying no mind when a voice that might have once been human cried out to him.


End file.
